Betrothed
by SweetDreams High Queen
Summary: Sirus Black and Samantha White our betrothed to one another at six years old. They become the best of friends and more as you follow their journey through Hogwarts. Did I mention that Samantha was bitten by a half-vampire when she was four?
1. Screaming Banshee

**A/N: This is my first ever story, so I hope you will give me some advice. If I'm not sure how you spell something, I'll tell you.**

Summary: Sirius Black and Samantha White have been betrothed ever since they were 6 years old. Their pureblood families hate all muggles and muggleborn witches/wizards. Sirius and Samantha meet each other at 7 years old and become the best of friends. They have all the same opinions, they don't agree with the pompous pureblood theory at all, and they love to pull pranks. When they go to Hogwarts they meet James Potter, Remus Lupin, and Peter Pettigrew, and become the marauders.

Platform 9 and ¾

Sirius Black muttered a few choice words under his breath as his mother screeched for him to hurry up. He thought, if he wasn't sure she could trace her family back to the dinosaurs, his mother could be part banshee.

"Sirius Black!" Shrieked Walburga Black from the ballroom below the stairs. "Get down here right now! Or we'll miss the train!"

Sirius sighed against his pillow. His mother did this to him every day; she was like a personal alarm clock, a very much-hated alarm clock at that. She was always yelling about something or the other, most of her frustrations directed at him. Sirius was always pulling one prank or the other, always 'embarrassing' his _dear_ mother. Truth be told, so did Samantha (he calls her Sammie) but his mother always blamed him. Thinking of Sammie, he was supposed to meet her at the platform, where there two mothers and them would act as the 'respectable purebloods' they are and board the train.

Sammie had been Sirius's best and only real friend for about four years. Their parents had decided that one-day, their eldest children would need someone to marry. So, _of_ _course_, they thought of each other. Sirius had been positively miserable for at least a week when he was told. Andromeda, his only bearable cousin, had convinced him to at least come out and meet her. He was sure this was the best decision he has ever made in his eleven year old life.

It turns out Sammie hated the idea of racism and discrimination, too. She hadn't even spoken to him until she caught what he glared at when nobody was looking, all of the green of course. That was another thing they had in common; they absolutely loathed green. Green and silver were the colors of the Slytherin house at Hogwarts (the house for the purebloods) and these kids had to grow up with being surrounded by green. (**A/N: I hate green!**)

Even though he was only 7 at the time, Sirius knew a pretty girl when he saw one, and Sammie was 100x more beautiful than gorgeous. He later learned that it was because she was once bitten by a half-vampire, and that she also got amazing reflexes with a photographic memory. She didn't have to have blood because she didn't have that much vampire in her, and she didn't burn in the sunlight either. Sammie was not only beautiful with her long, wavy, blonde hair, but also with her sparkling blue eyes that always danced with cheerfulness.

Sammie wasn't just cheerful either; she was a prankster. She loved to embarrass her family just as much as Sirius did, maybe even more. Sammie's mother, Chrysalis White, was a smidge worse than Sirius's own mother, and that was saying something. She had a family almost exactly like his own, but she didn't get a bearable cousin, she was also an only child. This only made Sirius like her more. By the time they were 9, there mothers were already tired of trying to change their minds about the pureblood mania, and usually let their children stay in their rooms after greeting any possible guests when at a ball, or when any of their cousins came to visit.

Just then, Walburga screamed again, and Sirius was up in a flash, racing down the long staircase towards his doom.

**A/N: I know it's short, but it was more of an introduction to the characters. I hope you liked it! Reviews are very nice to receive you know. * Hint * * hint ***


	2. Meeting The Marauders

**A/N: Here's the new chapter. In this chapter, we meet James Potter, Severus Snape, Lily Evans, and Remus Lupin. I don't know if you've noticed, but I haven't written anything in awhile. Truth is, I had this chapter almost done, but I got writers block. Thanks so much for waiting patiently. BTW, if the last chapter was too forward, him calling her beautiful, I didn't mean to offend anybody. Hope you enjoy!**

**Meeting the Marauders**

Samantha White was waiting with her parents on the platform as promised. The scarlet train, her only escape from her own personal hell on earth, was in front of her. All she had to do was to wait long enough for Sirius to get there.

Sammie had gotten her Hogwarts letter awhile ago and had gathered all her supplies. Her Death Eater parents had made her buy things colored green *sigh*, she hated green. She made sure she made a scene though, anything to embarrass her mother.

As she was thinking this over, she saw a mop of Black hair and grey eyes approaching her and her family, and let a huge smile take over her face. Her blue eyes met his grey ones and they both had a simultaneous thought, _embarrass the pompous pureblood fanatics._ So, naturally, they had to scream each other's names out and bound forward to hug. Sirius ended up spinning Sammie around until she was on his back getting a ride.

She smirked as she saw the horrified and mortified faces of their parents. Everyone going to Hogwarts was watching them now, so she did what she did best, make people laugh. She yelled, "Onward!" To Sirius while smirking and laughed as he carried her to safety. This way, their mothers wouldn't be able to scream at them until they could get their hands on a howler. Once they found an empty compartment, however, they started rolling on the floor with tears of mirth streaming down their faces.

"Oh my gosh! Did you see her face?" I gasped out through my laughter.

"Of Course I did. Did you really think I wouldn't check if we had embarrassed them enough?" He replied through gritted teeth, as he was trying to hold back his laughter.

At this point, someone else came into the apartment. He was somewhat pudgy, with watery blue eyes and a face that much resembled a rat. He stuttered as he asked them if he could share the compartment with them.

Sammie thought he looked like a fun person to prank, and Sirius, being basically born on the same brain wavelength, thought so also. They looked to each other and decided on prank #54, as it was one of their favorites. So they start the prank with Sirius talking.

"Hey kid, my name is Sirius, and this is Sammie." The pudgy boy looked relieved that they were actually talking to him, so Sammie started to feel a little bad about it. She normally would have let it slide, after all, she was a notorious prankster, and she knew Sirius would want to have some fun after his awful summer, but she had had a bad morning. Her mother had yelled at her until her ears were bleeding, **(AN: Not really you weirdoes) **and she had had to rush to the station.

In the end, however, she didn't have to intervene. A boy with long blonde hair entered the compartment, and he had scars all over his face. It was strange, he didn't seem the type to be violent, and he had a book called _Shakespeare_ in his hand. Sammie had never been able to read a muggle book before, her parents being who they were, but it didn't seem too bad. At any rate, he recognized the mischievous smile on Sirius's face, and instantly got a cautious look on his face.

"Hello, sorry to interrupt, my name is Remus Lupin." Apparently, Remus was much smarter than the other boy, and didn't like people being picked on. "All of the other compartments were full, so I was hoping you'd be as kind as to let me sit with you."

This is when Sammie decided to cut in on the conversation. "Sure, my name is Sammie, this is Sirius, and, oh," she paused to look at the pudgy boy, making him blush. "What's your name again?"

"My name is Peter Pettigrew."He squeaked, sounding remarkably like a house elf. After he had introduced himself, he puffed out his chest a little. It was quite obvious he was proud of the name, Sammie and Sirius were not sure why, after all, they had never heard of it.

Sammie was a little bit worried. She sincerely hoped that this timid and fat boy was not a pureblood fanatic. She and Sirius did not believe in all of those stupid ideas, but she was still used to being important, and did not take kindly to being looked down on. So, with all of their dignity, which Sammie and Sirius had a lot of, they stuck their noses in the air in sync. If they hadn't looked so different, you would think they were twins.

Remus did not seem to be affected by the cold glare of the pure-bloods, but Peter was cowering behind his chubby, pale arms. Sirius scoffed at this action. _What a coward_, he thought to himself. He knew he didn't say it out loud, but he saw Sammie nod slightly out of the corner of his eye. They always agreed on everything.

Before anyone could say anything else, the heard a boom from outside the compartment doors. They then heard some shouting from the corridors, and the sound of footsteps. Suddenly, the doors were thrown open, shut equally as fast, and there was a blur of very dark, brown hair that was instantly hiding behind Sirius and Sammie. Just as they were about to question the person with the messy hair, the doors burst open, and Sirius's cousin Bellatrix was in the doorway, her gang of Slytherin gits trailing in behind her.

"Well if it isn't Trixie." Sammie's voice was dripping with sarcasm. Bellatrix had once called her an attention seeking whore, so Sammie had set up dungbombs in her hair, causing her to smell for weeks. They hadn't really been on good terms since then.

"Tsk, tsk, _Samantha_," She exaggerated her name on purpose. Bellatrix knew that Sammie had hated her given name since she had figured out where it had come from. "You wouldn't happen to be hiding that lousy blood traitor, would you?"

This time, Sirius answered,"Of course not, Bella, why would we do that?" He might have laid the innocence on a little thick, because Sammie saw Trixie narrow her eyes in suspicion. After about a thirty second stare-down, Bellatrix and her cronies left the compartment. Only then did the messy-haired kid come out.

Sammie saw the guy heave a relieved sigh. The boy was about to talk, but Sammie and Sirius interrupted. "What did you do?" they questioned at the same time. This seemed to freak the kid out somewhat, so Sammie and Sirius started laughing at his face. Remus gave a slight chuckle, and Peter looked somewhat out of place. After a few seconds, the other kid laughed as well.

"Thanks for covering for me. My name is James Potter." And that was the start of a very good friendship.

**Thank God! I'm finally finished typing. Is this chapter long enough for you? I hope so. Have a wonderful day, night, or week. Reviews are Cookies! Yummmmmm….**


End file.
